


Our First New Years

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: First Year On Lian Yu, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Oliver is upset that he cannot spend celebrating the new year as he stuck on the island.





	Our First New Years

Oliver heard the cheering from Fryer's camp. It was the only indication that it was currently new year eve. Oliver watched over the water as fireworks were being set off by the mainland. It stung that he was stuck on this island, his family believed he was dead. It was the first time he was unable to spend New Year's with his family and friends.

"Kid, what are you doing up here?" Slade's gruff voice pulled Oliver out of his thoughts.

"It's nearly a new year" Oliver replied his eyes still bewitched by the distant fireworks with the music in the background.

"So, it is" Slade said as he stood beside Oliver he looked at the fireworks before looking at the younger boy. "You will get used to the emptiness of not being with those you want to be with on these type of events".

"That's what I'm worried about, getting used to all of this" Oliver stated before sighing.

"We should head back to the Fuselage, don't want any drunk mercenaries finding us" Slade said turning his back on Oliver as started walking off, he paused to turn back and see whether Oliver was following. Oliver watched as another firework went off.

"Happy New Year, Mom, Thea, Tommy... Laurel" Oliver whispered before running to catch up with Slade, the walk back to the Fuselage was quiet. Both listening out for any of the drunk mercenaries which might stumble across them. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone.

Oliver sat down beside the fire which Slade had been making when Oliver had slipped away, Slade took a seat beside Oliver still neither man spoke. Both listening to the music coming from Fryer's camp and the distant sound of fireworks.

"IT'S A NEW FUCKING YEAR" Oliver heard one of the mercenary's shout, Oliver turned to wish Slade a happy new year when Slade took Oliver's face in his hands before pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Oliver moved his body, so he was straddling Slade's waist as he kissed the older man back with just as much passion.

"Happy New Year Kid" Slade said as they pulled away.

"Happy New Year Slade" Oliver spoke breathlessly before leaning back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you have an amazing year!


End file.
